


Saat Hujan Turun

by taakoizu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoizu/pseuds/taakoizu
Summary: Hujan, awal mula cerita mereka.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Suara petir membuyarkan konsentrasi Seokmin dari makalah yang sedang dia kerjakan. Seokmin meregangkan tubuh kakunya, efek duduk berjam-jam tanpa henti. Dia beranjak dari meja belajar yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku referensi. Saat ini, langit kelabu dan rintik hujan terlihat lebih menarik daripada deretan kata di layar laptop dan buku teksnya.

Kemudian, mata Seokmin menangkap figur lelaki yang muncul dari pintu kaca. Jeon Wonwoo, nama tetangga yang menempati rumah yang berada tepat di depan rumah Seokmin selama satu tahun belakangan ini. 

Berbekal payung lipat bermotif kucing yang kontras dengan image-nya, Wonwoo berdiri tenang di balkon. Derasnya hujan tidak dihiraukan, justru Wonwoo terlihat menikmatinya. Perlahan tangannya menjulur keluar dari lindungan payung. Butiran air yang membasahi kulitnya membuat senyum Wonwoo merekah. Dengan cahaya temaram lampu jalanan yang menimpa wajahnya, Wonwoo terlihat bersinar. Tanpa sadar, bibir Seokmin mengulaskan senyuman.

Seokmin bukan benci hujan, hanya saja dia lebih suka dengan cerahnya matahari. Dia tidak perlu berhati-hati menghindari genangan air jika cuaca terik. Tidak perlu repot membawa payung dan jas hujan sebagai perlindungan. Namun semenjak melihat Wonwoo yang selalu tersenyum di bawah hujan, Seokmin pun ikut menantikan kapan hujan tiba.

**

Wonwoo adalah seorang novelis di usianya yang masih terbilang muda, ibunya suatu ketika bercerita, dan tinggal seorang diri di bangunan besar itu. Satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikiran Seokmin, apakah tidak kesepian hidup sendiri ? 

Seokmin pernah melihat beberapa orang laki-laki memasuki rumah Wonwoo. Bukan, Seokmin bukan stalker. Salahkan jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan bagian muka rumah Wonwoo. 

Terkadang seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan tubuh tegap dan kulit tan datang dan kemudian keluar membawa tas jinjing lebar. 'Mungkin saja isinya naskah novel.' Seokmin menebak-nebak. Kadang mereka datang beramai-ramai, membawa beberapa pak bir kaleng dan kemudian riuh tawa samar terdengar hingga dini hari dari rumah yang biasanya sunyi. Seokmin penasaran bagaimana suara tawa Wonwoo.

Seokmin tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menaruh perhatian pada Wonwoo. Seokmin jarang bertemu dengan lelaki berkacamata itu, hanya sesekali berpapasan saat dia berangkat kuliah. Wonwoo biasanya membawa tas plastik berisikan belanjaan dari minimarket yang hanya lima menit dari rumah mereka. Setelah bertukar sapa ala kadarnya, mereka kembali melanjutkan rutinitas masing-masing. Dengan interaksi yang dapat dihitung dengan jari selama mereka setahun bertetangga membuat Seokmin sendiri bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat sosok Wonwoo begitu memikat.

Entah itu rambut Wonwoo yang berantakan, gaya pakaiannya yang kasual, kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, suara rendahnya saat berbicara, atau senyum kecil yang hanya bisa Seokmin lihat saat hujan turun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rada buru-buru sih bikinnya, but i hope you'll like it (• ▽ •;)

"Minnie, antarkan jeruk ini ke Wonwoo ya?" 

Ibunya menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik saat Seokmin mau berangkat kuliah. Dia mengecek isinya, jeruk dan apel oleh-oleh dari nenek yang baru berkunjung kemarin. 

"Lho, emang kak Wonwoo ada di rumah, Bu?"

"Tadi liat dia lagi di halaman rumahnya. Coba aja ketok pintunya. Kalo nggak ada, balik rumah lagi terus masukin ke kulkas lagi ya, Minnie."

Seokmin mengangguk dan berpamitan. Rumah mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja tidak memberikan cukup waktu bagi Seokmin untuk menenangkan diri. 

'Oke, kamu pasti bisa, tinggal ketok pintu, say hi, terus serahin jeruknya.' Kalimat itu Seokmin ulang-ulang di otaknya. 

**

Wonwoo menyeret kakinya menuruni tangga, perlahan menuju dapur sambil mati-matian menahan kantuk karena perutnya berdemo minta diisi. Dia membuka pintu kulkas dan menutupnya lagi dengan pasrah. Botol air, beberapa kaleng bir, dan sekotak kimchi tidak akan cukup membuatnya kenyang. 

Deadline naskah novel membuatnya harus begadang selama tiga hari berturut-turut dan lupa untuk membeli bahan makanan. Wonwoo seketika menyesal sudah menolak tawaran Mingyu untuk berbelanja bersama minggu lalu.

'Hmmm... sepertinya masih ada mie instan... apa delivery aja ya?' 

Agak lama Wonwoo menimbang pilihannya dan memutuskan untuk delivery. Selesai menelepon restoran langganannya, dering bel terdengar. 'Seriusan kalo Mingyu yang dateng, dia yang belanja sama masak sekalian aja lah buat stok.' 

Tapi siapa sangka, yang berada di balik pintu itu bukan Mingyu, tapi anak lelaki tetangga depan rumahnya, Seokmin.

"Umm- halo kak." 

Wonwoo terdiam, dia sedang memproses kenapa Seokmin, dengan senyum yang secerah matahari, ada di hadapannya.

"Oh- kamu bukan Mingyu ?" Wonwoo merutuki mulut dan otaknya yang tidak sinkron.

"Bukan, kak, aku Seokmin. Ini ada titipan dari Ibu, isinya apel sama jeruk." Jawab Seokmin dengan polos sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik dalam genggamannya. 

Tangan Wonwoo otomatis meraih kantong plastik yang diberikan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam diam yang canggung, sebelum Wonwoo ingat kalau dia belum mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Uh- makasih ya udah dikirimin, tolong sampein terima kasih ke ibu kamu juga ya, Seokmin."

"Iya, nanti aku sampein. Pamit dulu ya, kak." Sebelum Wonwoo sempat menjawab, Seokmin sudah keburu pergi.

Cukup lama Wonwoo berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Dia memutar kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi. 

"Begoooo kenapa malah nyebut Mingyu sih, padahal jelas bukan. Wonwoo begooo..." Gumam Wonwoo sambil mengacak rambutnya, frustrasi. Padahal tadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk berbicara dengan Seokmin, tapi apa daya otaknya sedang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama setelah diperas habis-habisan.

Setelah pintu tertutup, dia menghela nafas, setidaknya ucapan terima kasih untuk ibu Seokmin tidak ketinggalan. Kalau ibunya tahu Wonwoo lupa mengucapkan terima kasih, omelan tentang sopan santun siap menanti.

Dia berjalan kembali ke dapur, memasukan seluruh isi kantung plastik ke dalam kulkas kecuali satu apel. Wonwoo menggigit apel yang telah dicucinya sebagai pengganjal lapar sambil menunggu pesanannya tiba.

**

Seokmin. 

Anak lelaki dari tetangga depan rumahnya. Mereka bertemu saat Wonwoo memberikan salam dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagi penghuni baru. Namun mereka jarang bertemu apalagi mengobrol. Meskipun begitu, dia mendengar banyak cerita dari ibu Seokmin sendiri mengenai putra satu-satunya.

Wonwoo dan ibu Seokmin berkenalan setelah ibu Seokmin berbaik hati membantunya yang kebingungan saat berbelanja. Beberapa kali ibu Seokmin dan dia bertemu di minimarket ataupun saat wanita paruh baya itu memberinya makanan. Entah kenapa dia yang biasanya susah berbicara dengan orang baru, mudah akrab dengan ibu Seokmin.

Wonwoo merasa seperti mengenal Seokmin, meskipun hanya lewat cerita. 

Tentang Seokmin yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

Tentang bagaimana putranya sedang menyelesaikan tugas akhir dan juga bekerja sebagai barista di cafe dekat kampus yang membuatnya pulang larut dan melewatkan makan malam. 

Tentang Seokmin yang benci mentimun.

Atau tentang bagaimana akhir-akhir ini dia sedang belajar memasak di akhir pekan.

Wonwoo sendiri seringkali melihat Seokmin begitu serius berkutat dengan buku dan laptop di hadapannya saat dia sedang merawat tanaman yang memenuhi balkonnya. Kadang suara merdu Seokmin juga terdengar saat dia berlatih vokal. 

Sedikit demi sedikit ada sesuatu yang tumbuh dalam hatinya.

**Author's Note:**

> Pertama kali nulis kapal ini pake bahasa, agak deg-deg-an juga (；^ω^) tapi terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca ~


End file.
